memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Volan III inhabitants
List of Volan III inhabitants. Named * Amaros * * Cal Hudson * Kobb * Louise Samuels * William Samuels Unnamed Alien female colonist This female colonist from an unknown species served as aide to Amaros on Volan III in 2370. She was present during the meeting between Amaros and Gul Evek, when Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat came into the room. She seemed frightened when two Cardassians brought the dead body of William Patrick Samuels into the meeting and Amaros attacked Evek. ( ) .}} Alien female Maquis This female alien was a member of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell in 2370 and accompanied him and several other Maquis members to the colonists meeting on Volan III. ( ) Bolian Maquis This Bolian Maquis was residing on planet Volan III in the Demilitarized Zone and part of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell. He accompanied Hudson and several other members into the colonists' meeting room where Benjamin Sisko tried to talk to Hudson. ( ) }} Cardassian colonist This colonist assisted Gul Evek during his meeting with Amaros and Calvin Hudson on Volan III in 2370. He handed Evek a PADD during the meeting, containing information about William Patrick Samuels. ( ) Colonists Colonists on the surface of Volan III. ( ) .}} Human council members These three colonists lived on Volan III and attended a meeting with Kobb and Amaros in 2370. During this meeting Kobb reported on a replicator sabotage on Umoth VIII, prompting Amaros to order guards posted at all replicators. Then, Benjamin Sisko interrupted to inform possible Maquis members that he'll waiting for them when they want to overrun a weapons supply colony. ( ) File:Volan III colonist 1, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Volan III colonist 2, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Volan III colonist 3, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon Maquis A female Klingon was a member of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell on Volan III in 2370. Alongside Hudson and several other Maquis members she entered the meeting room of the colonists where Benjamin Sisko tried to talk to Hudson. ( ) }} Native American Maquis This Human Native American was a Maquis who resided on Volan III. He was standing alongside Hudson when Benjamin Sisko arrived. He later accompanied the team that kidnapped Gul Dukat, and waited with them on an asteroid in the Badlands for Sisko and team to arrive, holding them by phaser while Sisko talked with Hudson. ( ) as a member of the Dorvan V tribal council. His presence in DS9 was a tip of the hat to his previous appearance, the episode which sowed the seeds for DS9's introduction of the Maquis storyline.| }} Vulcan council member This Vulcan was among the aides of Amaros on Volan III and was present when Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat entered the meeting between Amaros and Gul Evek. He was also present when two Cardassian officers brought the dead body of William Patrick Samuels into the meeting and Amaros attacked Evek. ( ) Volan III inhabitants Category:Unnamed Bolians Category:Unnamed Cardassians Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Klingons Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Vulcans